


CoverArt for Invigorating

by SusanMarieR



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverArt for Invigorating by CrunchySunrises aka subtle_shades (LJ)<br/>Het_BigBang2012<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/496848">Invigorating, by CrunchySunrises</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for Invigorating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crunchysunrises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Invigorating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496848) by [Crunchysunrises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/pseuds/Crunchysunrises). 



> I own nothing. Joss is Boss. Hamilton rules the alternate vampire verse.


End file.
